thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Favorite Video Game Characters
Hey everybody! As part of my personal birthday celebration on this wiki, I'm going to top it off with my Top 10 Video Game Characters! Before I start, a couple of preliminary notes: these are my favorite 10, so I would appreciate it if you didn't criticize my choices too much. Greanted, I may end up making some wrong ones, but do suggest, not demand. Secondly, if you notice a strange lack of minor characters, it's because my favorite characters have a tendency to be protagonists or important characters to the series. Believe me, I love lots of minor characters, but they're not quite my very favorites. So here's the list! '#10: Galen Marek' I knew when I was thinking about which characters I would put on this list and the order I would add them in, I wanted to at least try to add a character form the Star Wars'' universe. '' However, people have always know Star Wars as a movie series, with most of the games being based directly (or even just almost directly) off of one of the movies.' So I took a few moments to try to think of the proper context, and what came to me was ''The Force Unleashed! Except...I don't...really like those games. It's not that the story is bad or anything, and the graphics are good, but the game as a whole is just kind of unappealing to me. However, the story of Galen is really interesting, considering how many different fates he can possibly have. Plus, he doesn't diss Darth Vader just by running away and looking to make it on his own; he comes to his senses and goes back to face down both Vader and the Emperor. I won't spoil anything more, but trust me, the stuff he does makes up for his bad deeds and more. '#9: Black Mage' I'm not that big a fan of the Final Fantasy series, but ever since Mario Sports Mix, I've had a peculiar interest in the Black Mage. Later on, when I saw him in his original Final Fantasy games, I thought he was a somehwat cute, but in all, just a really interesting character. He seems like he has some kind of dark magic in his arsenal, and is really solemn, but at the same time, he has a great sense of humor, and is generally a very quirky and funny character. Basically, combine the Most Interesting Man in the World, Kirby, and the original Ganon, and presto, the Black Mage! '#8: Pit' It was a very, very long time that I knew nothing about Pit or even the Kid Icarus series in general, because it was flushed out in the beginning by the Metroid series. But then, whne Pit appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and was then brought back in a 3DS ''Kid Icarus sequel, I got to know more abut his personality. He seems like a very gutsy and decent guy, a bit like Sonic, except more disciplined and like a kid. He's like Sonic if he were an army commander. And he flies. In the end, Pit, while an obscure game character, is a fun guy who I think I could be good friends with,s o he makes my list. '#7: Captain Falcon' I'm gonna be frank; once again, I've really never played an F-Zero game and enjoyed it. But what I do like is the Super Smash Bros. series, and maybe the most popular character in any of these games is Captain Falcon. I am one of the people who really likes Falcon, but not necessarily because he's my best character, but because he is just so AWESOME! He's the kind of character who makes me feel like I can win any fight if he's on my side, which is something I get out of barely any character, even Link. Needless to say, Captain Flacon is one of the most superhero-like characters in all of video games, and one of the most epically bada** characters ever. '#6: Kirby' Oh, Kirby. Kirby, Kirby. I barely even have any Kirby games at all, and have only played a select few. Still, I've seen Kirby himself in action a whole lot, and I think he's a really funny character all-around. Sure, you're probably thinking that I only like this puffball for the prissy reason of his cuteness, but it's not just because of that (even though you have to admit, he's really darn adorable). The whole idea of Kirby, from the fact that he can fly by puffing up his body to his ability to adopt the powers of his opponents, I always just get a massive laugh from all that Kirby has to offer. Plus, the games he appears in never cease to be incredibly fun and challenging. Even now, Kirby's Adventure is one of my favorite NES games. '#5: Ike' For the longest time, I never appreciated Fire Emblem, and much like with Pit, I only heard of Ike when I read about Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Even then, I never used to like playing as Ike because he was so slow. But then, I got a hang of his movesets and realized that he really isn't an offensive character, more like a long-range defensive one. Nowawadays, Ike is easily my second-favorite character to use. Now, I have neither of the two bona fide Fire Emblem games that Ike has appeared in, but that doesn't stop me from finding Ike to be an epic character because of his nobility, guts, and all-around fighting prowess. '#4: Toad' I can hardly even explain why I like Toad so much, but I just happen to be at a great comfort level with him and really enjoy him as a personality. Toad has always been my favorite definite character in games like Mario Kart Wii, Mario Sports Mix, and even the Mario Party games. More specifically, though, my favorite version of Toad is Blue Toad, from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, just because blue is my favorite color, I played as Blue Toad a lot with my friend, and that gameplay experience is what made me so good at platforming. Toad is just a wonderfully cheery, unique character, and while he doesn't have the biggest role, he remains a favorite of mine. '#3: Sly Cooper' There is just something about Sly Cooper that makes him just the coolest personality to me. He has insane athletic and reflexive skills, but the thing about him is that one of his greatest advantages over his enemies is that he can get into their heads with witty comments and as such, get on an even plain with them. His use of the art of war and his taunting, Nightwing-esque attitude make him able to take on any task or any threat with the help of his team. Sly's personality is one of the major ones I try to mimic in life, and he is without doubt one of my favorite original game characters ever. '#2: Sonic the Hedgehog' Interestingly, I'd be very hard pressed to find a Sonic game I really like. I'm just not very used to the gameplay mechanic and there are just so many bad or broken titles in the series. One thing I do definitely like about the series is Sonic himself. He's insanely daring and he has a lot of confidence, almost to the point of being cocky. Yet, he's not just a childish punk; he has a lot of concern for the wellbeing of his friends and will not hesitate to stop what he sees as injustice. Basically, I think Sonic is a likeable character, though I'm not too crazy about his games. '#1: Link' What more can I even say? You all must know very well by now that I am an extremely passionate Legend of Zelda fan, just for the amazing sense of story and significance in gaming history. But even in all the amazing formatting, gameplay, challenge, uniqueness, sense of humor, and graphics, the biggest enjoyment factor I find in the series is playing as Link. My first ever Zelda game in terms of playing was The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and even about 7 years later, that representation of Link, the humble, kind, and courageous hero, still has an impact on what I try to aspire to being. Even in the other games, Link still holds an infinite amount of intrigue because there are so many different renditions of him, yet all of them bearing the same basic characteristics. Link is the true definition of a hero, and the most epic video game character in existence (at least to me), which is why he easily tops my lsit of favorite video game characters. And that's it! Thanks for all the reading, and also thank you for paying some attention to my birthday celebreations! Remember, my next Top 5/10 should be coming out soon, and until then, good day, good luck, and good weather! Category:Top 10 Category:Characters